


perfect

by boogers



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogers/pseuds/boogers
Summary: rarity gets aj ready to model.





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> human AU, no magic, they are adults

"You're sure about this?"  
"Of course I am! You really don't need to worry about it, Applejack."  
"Right," She nods stiffly, "I'm sure you're right." But her arms stay glued together, crossed at her chest, and her boot continues tapping it's unsteady rhythm against the tiled floor of the studio. Rarity sighs.  
"The dress was made for you, Applejack. Literally _made for you!_ "

Rarity leans back in her plush white chair as she waits for her friend to stop mumbling. Applejack can tell she doesn't care much for her complaints but the obvious glare directed her way isn't stopping her from making them. She looks completely untroubled, as if she knows this is going to go her way. She's right, but she doesn't have to be so smug about it.

She wasn't told the reason Rarity wanted her to come today, just woke up to a text inviting her to "help with something". She got a similar invitation last week and ended up just having to help her carry some boxes. Rarity is stronger than she looks, but apparently Applejack will do whatever she's asked for this girl, including a modelling request.

"Listen, darling. If there was someone else perfect for it, they'd be here. But there's nobody more perfect than you." Rarity says with a smile.  
The tapping of Applejack's foot slows until it comes to a stop as their eyes meet, then she swiftly looks down and feels her face begin to heat. She's usually not one to blush, but she's usually not finding herself in these situations, either. Gripping her flannel shirt, she brings a hand up to cover her blush. It's in vain, if Rarity's smirk is any indication. The tapping returns, echoing throughout the studio like a nervous ticking clock, counting down to the inevitable _Of course, Rarity. Whatever you want. I'll do anything._  
"Well, I mean- thank you. You know, for sayin' that, 'n all," Applejack clears her throat as Rarity stifles a laugh. She still hasn't looked up from the floor. "Of course, I'm gonna do it. It's just I don't know how good I'll be. You _say_ that I'm perfect, but..." Applejack glances at the mannequin standing across the room.

Admittedly, she knows nothing about fashion, but she knows the dress Rarity made for her is a masterpiece. It might be the most beautiful thing she's seen her friend make, and Rarity has made some magnificent things. The gown is a colour she doesn't really know the name for. The colour of a bright glowing sunset, or maybe more like the bricks of the Apple family barn. The perfect gala apple, or the deep hue of her little sister's eyes. Whatever it is, she's sure it's her favourite colour in the world.  
The chiffon skirt has hints of gold glitter sprinkled throughout it. The material looks soft and delicate, falling off of the mannequin's hips and cascading down into a pool of fabric on the floor. The belt highlighting the hips almost looks line a thin vine was dipped in liquid gold, but it's beauty is forgotten when looking at the bust of the dress. Gold flower and leaf appliques dip off the mannequin's shoulders, meeting in the middle to tuck into it's cleavage. It looks gorgeous, elegant, dainty, delicate, magical.  
It looks nothing like Applejack. She suddenly feels too under dressed to stand next to something like this. She wore her nicest jeans and cleanest boots, but they're still pretty lived-in, and she can feel the braid falling over her shoulder starting to come loose. She rarely feels insecure about her appearance and lifestyle, but this studio, this dress, this girl, are all in a world much different than her own. 

With a deep breath, she finally speaks again. "Rare, this dress is amazing." She takes a hesitant step towards the mannequin and gently caresses the skirt with the back of her hand, careful not to ruin anything. There is a slight transfer of glitter on her knuckles when she pulls her hand away. "I mean, it's incredible."  
The designer places a manicured hand to her chest and softly replies, "Oh, darling, thank you. I was getting worried you hated it or something!"  
"Huh? Shucks, no, Rarity, I love it. I'm no good with words, but..."  
She understands. "Thank you, Applejack. You really are too sweet." They share a smile for the first time since she arrived.  
Rarity motions for her model to take a seat across from her own, beside a small work table. When she does, Rarity slides her seat slightly closer to Applejack's and turns towards her. She crosses one leg over the other, high heel swinging dangerously close to Applejack's kneecap. Why is she wearing heels in her own home? A nice blouse, too. Is she dressed for something, or is this her idea of lounge wear? 

"So, tell me what the problem is, then," Rarity demands, putting on her I'm-the-Boss voice.  
Applejack sighs as she nervously fiddles with the end of her braid. "I just don't think I'll do the dress any justice. I'm not exactly model material, y'know?"  
"You're the exact model I had in mind while making it!"  
"But don't ya think someone like Fluttershy could pull it off better?"  
"No, because it's not for Fluttershy. It's for you." She says simply.  
Applejack's eyes meet hers, then quickly glance towards the dress again. She swallows.  
"I just don't want you to be disappointed," she admits.  
"Oh, AJ," she finds the hand in front of her and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Don't be silly. You could never."  
Applejack returns the gesture and smiles genuinely, albeit nervous. Taking the deepest breath she can to relax enough to finally agree, the blonde asks, "What am I gonna be doin', exactly?"  
"Oh! Right, I forgot to explain, no wonder you're nervous!" Applejack twitches slightly at the observation, despite knowing she wasn't exactly being subtle.  
"A brand I've admired for ages is looking for some new designs. They want pictures of my work sent before they decide if they want to send me to Manhattan or come here to see me in person. I want this dress at the forefront of the collection, and I want you to model it." She's smiling hesitantly, as if she's expecting Applejack to object. She's here, isn't she? Of course she's going to support her.  
"Wow, Rare, that's so exciting!" She thinks to question why her friend would design a dress for the head of a collection with herself in mind, but thinks maybe now isn't the time to ask. Rarity's small smile grew quickly, and Applejack doesn't ever want it to be shy again.  
"I know! I think I have a good shot here! So I wanted to get you all ready for a bit of a photo shoot. Hair, makeup, everything!" She hesitates again. "Well, of course if you'd want to." It's probably unintentional, but her eyes go full puppy dog.  
"No, we can do all that! I wanna. I'm just not used to it."  
"I know, and I don't want to pressure you..."  
"It'll be fun." Applejack smiles and pats Rarity's shoulder. She instantly perks up.  
"It'll be fun!" She agrees.

Applejack can't help but gawk at the amount of products displayed on the work table. The artist is walking around, only slightly frantic, grabbing items from all around the studio. She's saying something about her grand idea, her _vision_. "Luminous," "lashes," "glowy," "waves," are some words she makes out. She's never been all that interested in makeup beyond being impressed by some of the more bold and complex designs on Rarity's eyelids when she's feeling particularly creative. She's trying to pay attention to what her friend is saying in case her little sister wants to start wearing makeup some day, but Rarity can talk real fast sometimes.

"Here, put this on." Applejack is forcefully handed a plastic headband, shaking her out of her thoughts.  
She slides the headband behind her ears, pulling her bangs away from her face. "Oh, is this the hairstyle you were talkin' about? I guess it's cute."  
Rarity laughs, "No, silly. It's just to keep hair out of your face while I do your makeup."  
"Oh." Just as she thought she was starting to understand something in this mess. "Still cute, though."  
"Yeah, it is cute." Rarity gives her a smirk and steps out of the room. She returns with two glass jars full of makeup brushes and asks, giddy, "Ready to start? I can't wait!" 

She gets to work quickly, patting some sort of cream onto AJ's skin. She fails to find her voice to question what the product is, because _Oh, Rarity's touchin' my face._ The artist picks up a glass bottle and examines it, squinting her eyes and furrowing her brow. She reaches for a different bottle to compare with the first.  
"Hmm, I thought I'd have a shade for you." She holds up each bottle to either side of her model's face.  
"It's summer, so I'm pretty tan."  
"I guess I'll have to mix them." Rarity screws off the cap of the first bottle and pours a dollop on the back of her hand.  
"Wait, wouldn't that be wasteful?" Applejack asks with a concerned tone.  
"Not really, if anything it's more effective." She adds the darker liquid to the first one and begins to mix with the pad of her middle finger. "You get the best of both."  
Taking the finger, now dripping with makeup, she quickly dots it on the tip of Applejack's nose. She takes a moment to inspect the dot, eyes moving all around her friend's face. She smiles and declares, "It's perfect."  
Her left hand gently cups the jaw in front of her and she grabs a brush to apply the concoction. The model is pliant, trusting, hoping the artist can't feel her hammering heart. 

Typically, she's a confident person. She doesn't think much of her appearance, considering the subject doesn't come up much in her line of work. She's been told by friends and family that she has pretty eyes and personally she likes the bright green shade of her irises. Her teeth are white and mostly even, which she feels grateful for, knowing others aren't as lucky. The top front two have a gap between them that she's not exactly fond of, but it's never stopped her from smiling. With Rarity making her way across her face with the makeup, focusing intently on her work, AJ wishes she plucked and trimmed her eyebrows before this. She doesn't remember the last time she did so, and Rarity's eyebrows are perfectly sculpted, as always. God, she wants to stop thinking about this before it starts to make her sweat the makeup off or breathe too heavily when a face is so close to hers. Does her breath stink? She won't worry about it. That nasty acne scar must have faded by now, right? Whatever. She tries to think about something else, glancing at all the products spread on the table. She doesn't have much knowledge of makeup and can only identify a few of the products. She is, admittedly, a bit curious, thinking, _Why do this with a brush? Wouldn't you have more control with just your hands? How do you know which brush is for what? Why does the makeup need to match my skin tone if it's gonna be covering it up?_ She doesn't ask, knowing it'll set off a dramatic speech by Rarity, who'll be so distracted giving information that'll just go in one of Applejack's ears and out the other that they'll never get to that photo shoot. 

"I covered up your freckles." Rarity sighs as she reaches for another product.  
"Oh, is that good?"  
The small tube that Rarity had been uncapping nearly slips out of her hand as she exclaims, "No! I didn't want to do that."  
"Why not?"  
"They're cute! I wanted to keep them, or even darken them so they'd show up on camera."  
Applejack had never particularly liked or disliked her freckles. Most of her family has them, so they feel like a familial bond, but she's always been a bit jealous of others. Apple Bloom's freckles gather in perfect little bunches on her cheeks, nose and forehead, almost symmetrical. Applejack's couldn't be more different, all over her face and body, uneven sizes, shades and groups, some so crowded together that they appear as a single large birthmark. She's never been ashamed enough to attempt to cover them, just wishes they'd look more like her sisters or cousins. It's pleasantly strange, that something she thinks about so infrequently would feel so good to be noticed, even complimented. The comment warms her heart in an unexpected way and she feels the corners of her mouth rise involuntarily. Unfortunately, she doesn't form much of a meaningful response, simply, "Oh, thanks."  
But Rarity doesn't seem to mind. She smiles too, as she continues with different types of makeup. A peachy blush is gently dusted on her cheeks, and a bronze powder swiped under that. 

A peaceful silence takes over the room, Applejack more than willing to let her friend focus on her work. She thinks this is for the best, but the air becomes intense after a while. Eventually, Rarity snaps the powder compact she had been working with shut and huffs.  
"Everything alright?"  
She takes a deep, dramatic breath. "Well, I've never been all that confident in my skills doing other peoples makeup. It's much different than doing my own." Her eyes sweep Applejack's face. "Your face is so different from mine."  
Applejack laughs. "Clearly."  
"I mean," Rarity continues, "I'm always trying to make my own features stand out. Contouring the cheekbones, shaping the brows, over lining the lips. My face is a bit plain, but it's easy to work with." Applejack opens her mouth to dispute that claim, but Rarity continues. "Your features though, are already so bold. Your cheekbones are defined, brows naturally full, lips shapely," Her eyes fall on them, but she looks away quickly. "I just mean, it's different than mine. Anyway, um, I'll figure something out."  
Applejack mumbles a quick, "I'm sure it'll be alright," but her friend is already continuing. She quickly reaches for another product to continue her project. A thin pencil.  
"I've never done blonde eyebrows before." She laughs. "Cross your fingers for me." Applejack does, for some reason. Rarity cups her face again, but the grip is stronger this time, and her own face gets closer.  
Applejack can't bring herself to make eye contact at such close proximity, so her eyes fall downward. Rarity is wearing a crisp white button-up blouse, and the first several buttons are undone, exposing her neck and upper chest. There's some glitter there, maybe placed intentionally, maybe fallout from the dress. Maybe this isn't the best place to look when trying to calm down, but now she can't look away. Her skin is so pale and smooth, but there's small pink blotches where she must have blushed. Her collarbones look soft. She wonders what they might feel like under her fingers.  
Rarity makes a small humming sound, seemingly involuntarily. It prompts Applejack to look up though, and when she does, their eyes meet. She feels frozen despite willing herself to look away, like their pupils are magnets. Aren't magnets supposed to repel each other?  
Rarity blinks heavily before her eyes cast downwards, and she breathes out, "Sorry."  
She nods, feels stupid for doing so. Adds, "Yeah," and continues to feel stupid. Rarity takes another deep breath in, and lets it out slowly as she scrambles through her makeup. Her hands are shaking just slightly, but Applejack doesn't comment on it, since hers are probably in a similar state. 

The artist opens a palette with an assortment of warm red and orange shadows and clears her throat.  
"Oh, those would match the dress!" Applejack points to the colours.  
"Aren't they perfect? They're going to suit you so well!" Rarity seems to instantly replace the discomfort she was just feeling with enthusiasm, and Applejack is glad she could help her with that.  
"I like them." She's starting to understand why so many people love makeup enough to wear it every day.  
"I knew you would." Rarity smiles as she dips a brush into a pan. "Close your eyes."  
Rarity reaches a gentle hand to hold Applejack's head in place, careful to angle her fingertips so her long nails don't press into the delicate skin around the eyes. Applejack feels her heart jump slightly at the touch and the continued close proximity, and tries to will it to steady again so she can keep still. The brush against her eyelid is light as a feather, and Applejack is stiff as a board as she feels Rarity's warm breath against her cheek. The heat of it is contrasted by the scent of the icy mint gum she's always chewing. Applejack's never been much of a fan of mint, but as Rarity continues to work on her eyes, she finds herself craving the taste.  
After the artist examines her work, fixes it, inspects, and adds more, she finally puts the eyeshadow palette away, instead reaching for a small box.

She doesn't even think it, she just automatically spits out, "Ew," upon seeing the contents of the box: a set of disembodied eyelashes. Rarity gives her a look halfway through offended and confused.  
"Sorry, but what the heck is that?" She leans forward in her seat to get a better look.  
"Lashes? You've never seen lashes." It's less of a question, more of a statement of disbelief.  
"Not any that come in a plastic box! You wear those?"  
Rarity laughs. "Yes, nearly every day." She brushes up the ones currently on her eyes with her fingertip as she speaks. "And _you're_ going to in a moment."  
Applejack grimaces, but accepts her fate and sits back again. She watches practiced fingers adjust the lash strip, bending it, smoothing it out. Whatever she's doing, AJ thinks she's probably good at it. She grabs a small black tube and starts spreading something on the strip.  
She locks eyes with Applejack as she brings the lash up to her lips and blows on it.  
Clearly enjoying the confused look on her friends face, Rarity chuckles and simply explains, "Glue. It has to get tacky before it goes on your eye."  
Applejack doesn't have time to voice her concerns about putting _glue_ on her _eye_ before Rarity leans in and places a light finger on her lid, forcing it closed. She pats along the lash strip, adhering it to the skin.  
"Open?" Rarity's hand leaves her face.  
Applejack does, and Rarity inspects her work. After a moment she nods and smiles. "Perfect. Next!"  
She complains, "Are we done with my eyes yet?" as she opens them.  
"Almost." Rarity laughs when she sees her dejected expression. She grabs another product that Applejack actually recognizes.  
"Oh, mascara. I've worn that before."  
"Do you want to do it?" Rarity asks as she unscrews the top.  
She knows it would be a lot less stressful if she did it herself, but AJ finds herself wanting to say _No, no please do it._ The anxiety of having her friends face so close to her own is almost turning into exhilaration. She craves the closeness. Having her close enough to feel her, touch her, kiss her, whatever.  
"You do it." Applejack doesn't make eye contact.

Rarity cups her face so her thumb is lifting her eyelid open, it's uncomfortable, but it's gentle and Applejack trusts her fully as she brushes her lashes.  
When she's done both eyes, she sits back and smiles. "You're doing really well."  
"Sittin' still?" Applejack chuckles. "You're doin' art on my face."  
"I mean it! Not everyone can be a good model for me."  
"To be honest, it's kind of hard." AJ laughs harder, and Rarity joins too.

She grabs another pencil, and Applejack's chin, and presses it to her cupid's bow. It's a weird feeling, having someone drawing on her lips, but it's kind of pleasant. She watches Rarity's face as she works. Her eyes lowered, jaw set, focused. Focused on her. Focused on her lips. They start to tremble just as Rarity pulls away.

"I love this lipstick," Rarity says as she grabs the tube off of the table, "When I saw it, I knew it was perfect." She opens it and swipes a small line on the back of her hand. "But it doesn't look all that pretty on me. It doesn't compliment my skin tone." She keeps fiddling with the tube, twisting the stick up and down.  
"But I kept finding myself looking at it, putting it on and taking it off. It's like I'm drawn to it." She speaks softly, as if the lipstick is something precious and delicate, a secret between them. Applejack watches the pink form on Rarity's cheeks as she explains.  
"I realized eventually that it really reminded me of you. It's warm and pleasant. It's somehow bold and soft at the same time." She looks around AJ's face. "And it would look just gorgeous on you, I know it." She smiles, but it's nervous and she's blushing deeply now.  
When she goes to form a worthy response, AJ's mind is completely blank. "Thank you," is as far as she gets. Rarity breaks eye contact, clears her throat, is about to continue with the makeup, but Applejack can't leave it there.  
"No, I-I mean, you're really too kind, Rare. I mean, it's just a lipstick, it's just me, y'know?" She gestures with her hands, trying to convey what she can't with words. "And you look at it with so much love. It's just too sweet, sugarcube. But I'm glad you feel that way."  
Rarity smiles again. She doesn't respond, doesn't need to. 

Rarity's thumb caresses her cheek just before her other hand brings the lipstick to her friend's mouth. Applejack would be smiling with her if she could let herself risk messing up the hard work this girl is doing for her. The creamy makeup smooths across her bottom lip in small strokes, soft and pleasant. For a split, shameful second she accidentally imagines that the pressure on her lips is coming from Rarity's own, until that light pressure and slickness is pulled away.  
Rarity sets the lipstick on the table and presses her lips together, making a small 'pop' sound, encouraging AJ to do the same. She always saw girls doing that on TV as a kid, and thought it was one of the prettiest things in the world. She still thinks so, especially with Rarity doing it. She follows her example, and wills her mind to focus, but the artist must decide something wasn't quite right because she leans back in. She brings her thumb to the bottom lip and gently pushes it down. She drags it across the surface slowly, and Applejack feels her entire body heat up by several degrees.  
She glances up at the girl in front of her to find her staring back. It's not the same focused and determined look she noticed before, this one overwhelmingly dazed and heavy. She feels the thumb on her lip pause, watches Rarity's mouth open slightly, and senses the exact moment they come to the same decision.

Rarity moves quickly to cup her jaw while AJ's hand slides underneath Rarity's blouse to rest on the dip of her neck. She's a little too eager when she leans in and Rarity a bit stiff, but when they meet it's soft and gentle and nice and it only gets better when they shift and find a comfortable angle. When she feels the corners of Rarity's lips start to pull upwards, hers do as well, and they both slowly pull back.  
"Um," Rarity breathes, "Sorry," but she's still smiling.  
"S'alright," Applejack can barely speak.  
Rarity leans back in her chair and Applejack's heart drops in her chest, just a millimeter or so. Neither of them can look in the other's eyes just yet, so they both settle on the other's lips.  
Rarity huffs a laugh. "I smeared your lipstick."  
"Oh," Applejack raises a hand to cover her lips.  
"I'll fix it," She leans forward again, cups her face again, kisses her again.  
Applejack responds by pressing back against her and sliding her fingers through the hair on the back of Rarity's head. It's a bit stiff with hairspray, but Rarity hums when she touches it, so she doesn't mind. She nearly melts into the studio floor when she feels her bottom lip being sucked between Rarity's and she regretfully responds too eagerly and feels her tooth knock against another. They both laugh and pull apart, hand retreating from the amethyst hair before falling back into her lap.  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Rarity says, blindly patting her lips with a finger to fix any smeared makeup. Applejack mirrors her actions and breathes, "Me too."

 

The air in the studio is different. Not tense, but a bit awkward. They're smiling stiffly as Rarity blots both of their lipstick off with a tissue, but it's not unpleasant. When she redoes her work, Rarity is quicker and more confident than before, having gotten any distractions out of her system.  
She takes a deep breath, pats her legs and stands up, announcing, "Alright. Time for hair."  
Circling around Applejack's seat, she slides the headband away from her crown. She frees the hair from it's thick braid and combs her fingers through the golden locks. Applejack tips her head back, enjoying the feeling.  
"Hmm," Rarity muses, "I was going to curl it, but the waves look really nice on their own."  
She walks back around to face her model, messing with the stands framing her face until the flat iron resting on her work table is heated. After hearing the telling click of the iron, she moves quickly, lifting strands, clamping down, curling them, combing them. Applejack doesn't have time to ask what she's doing before Rarity announces, "Perfect!" and lightly presses her lips to the top of her head.  
"That was quick." AJ smiles.  
"Your hair is too pretty to mess with. Ready to get changed?" Rarity reaches for Applejack's hand to help her get up from her chair. Applejack takes it instantly, but hesitates to stand.  
"Oh, uh, I guess so."  
"You're still nervous?" Rarity cocks her head.  
Applejack looks into her eyes and sees only trust and excitement. Rarity's not worried about this. She has total faith in her as a model, so what was she so afraid of? What was Rarity seeing in her eyes? She nods, stands up, and tells her honestly, "Sure, but I'm ready."

Rarity directs her model behind a rack of clothes that can give her some privacy as she goes to collect the dress from the mannequin and the gold heels sitting beside it. When she returns, AJ is already taking off her flannel to reveal only a sports bra underneath.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rarity lifts the dress to cover her eyes, but Applejack is unbothered and assures her she doesn't mind. She gently takes the dress from her friend's hands, careful not to ruin anything, despite knowing Rarity's handiwork is strong.  
"Let me know if you need any help!" Rarity smiles, still blushing, and hurries away to give her privacy. She organizes the work table with her makeup scattered all around to keep from looking in the direction of the makeshift changing room. She packs each item into it's designated bag or box, save for the lipstick she used on Applejack. That one is AJ's thank-you gift, she decides.

When she hears Appejack's hesitant call for help, she hurries towards her. She has the dress on, but she's holding it to her chest akwardly as she spins around to reveal her back, with the dress zipper hanging down low. "Can't get the zip." She explains, but Rarity is already stepping forward to assist her. She drags it up slowly, taking a moment to admire the scattered freckles and birthmarks decorating AJ's back. When it's up, she presses a kiss to the back of her neck, and Applejack gasps before giggling. She forgets to be embarrassed and turns around to thank her.  
The artist takes a step back, admiring her work. The warm tones of the dress, the makeup, the golden hair and the tanned skin, all serve to warm Rarity's face, stomach, heart. She's nearly tearing up when she says, "It's perfect."  
Applejack is a bit overwhelmed with the attention, but isn't nervous like before. "Can I see it?"  
"Oh, of course, darling!" She grabs her hand to direct her towards the full-length mirror on the other side of the room.  
Rarity stands to her side to let her see. Applejack has seen the dress already, but it looks so different on her body, compared to the mannequin. The glitter sparkling as the skirt shifts along with her movements is mesmerizing. It fits her body better than any clothes she bought at the store could. The red-orange shade compliments her skin like it was made for her. Well, she thinks, it _was_. She traces a finger over the embellishments on her bust.  
"Rarity, it's incredible."  
She smiles behind her and nods, "Thank you."  
"No, I mean it's so amazing," She glances at her makeup for the first time. The bold eyeshadow brings out the green in her eyes and the lipstick ties it all together. "Everything, it's so beautiful."  
Rarity squeezes the hand she's still holding and thanks her again. "I think it's my best work."  
"Me too." Applejack smiles. "I guess I'm biased, though."  
"Me too," Rarity laughs. "You're my favourite model."

Applejack turns around and kisses her lips again, quick and light so as to not ruin her makeup. When she leans back and looks at her, she says, "Y'know, I think this lipstick looks good on you, too."  
The smile on Rarity's face grows along with her model's as if the lipstick is connecting them. Their differences are striking; Applejack's tanned, freckled skin contrasting Rarity's smooth, creamy complexion, their lips mismatched in size and shape but fit together like pieces of a puzzle. AJ's almost embarrassed at her memories of dismissing and scoffing at her friend's interests when they could make her feel so loved, so special. If Rarity wants to devote herself to her art, Applejack will gladly be her canvas. 

Rarity claps her hands together and excitedly says, "Lets get you modelling, then! We're going to lose the light!" Applejack doesn't mention there isn't any natural light in this room, the lighting brighter than the sun. She takes in Rarity's work one last time. Why was she nervous? It was truly perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! im not in the mlp community i only watch the show so im sorry if this is something thats been done before or the way i wrote them doesn't fit the typical human headcanons?  
> also let me know if i made any mistakes !


End file.
